


you'll always have my shoulder when you cry

by rosekatxo



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, references to animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosekatxo/pseuds/rosekatxo
Summary: Charity comforts Vanessa after a bad day at work





	you'll always have my shoulder when you cry

**Author's Note:**

> for caitlin x

Charity sighed as she glanced at the clock across the bar, willing time to move faster. Though it was almost 6pm, the Woolpack was practically empty and for once the barmaid found herself longing for more to do simply to pass the time, not that she’d ever admit that to Chas.

She’d been the only one on shift since before lunch but it hadn’t bothered her at first – Vanessa and Rhona had come in on their break and kept her entertained with tales of their latest mission to wind up Paddy, but all too soon they’d been called back to work and she’d been left alone with her thoughts again.

The blonde was hoping to see her girlfriend at some point later that night, but often Vanessa got called out at the last minute so she just had to wait and see.

Charity had moved over to join Daz and Dan’s conversation at the end of the bar – mind-numbingly boring though they were, any company was better than none – when she caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde ponytail in her peripheral vision. Without so much as a second glance she abandoned her post and rushed to the other side of the bar, Vanessa moving towards her usual perch.

“Hey babe,” the barmaid smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the smaller woman’s lips. It was pathetic, really, how happy Vanessa’s presence made her, but she’d stopped caring about that long ago. This time, something felt off, however, and Charity pulled back in concern, brow furrowing as she took in her girlfriend’s less-than-cheery expression. “You don’t seem your usual bright and breezy self today. Bad day at the office?”

“Could say that,” Vanessa muttered, slumping across the bar and returning the eye contact only half-heartedly. Charity knew something must’ve happened, her instincts telling her the blonde needed company and comforting.

“Listen, why don’t you go take a seat over there and I’ll bring you a drink over? Then you can fill me in on whatever it is that’s got you looking like a puppy who’s just been kicked.”

The vet nodded, sliding down from her stool and heading towards the far corner of the pub. Even her body language was off – usually she was chipper and energetic, a boundless ray of sunshine against Charity’s stormy standoffishness, but not today. The barmaid frowned as she poured her girlfriend a pint, watching as she collapsed ungracefully into a chair, tension written all over her face. Usually Vanessa was able to lighten any situation, so the sight of her so down rattled Charity slightly. Strolling over to where the woman in question was sat, she plonked the glass down and perched next to Vanessa.

“Wow, it must have been a bad day,” Charity grimaced, watching as the vet downed half the pint in one go and earning herself a glare from the blonde. “So are you gonna tell me what happened, or do I just have to guess?”

Vanessa exhaled sadly. “I had to put Augustus down.”

“Augustus?” Charity questioned. _Why did that sound familiar?_ “Oh, right. The rat from the other week. He actually carked it this time then?”

“He was a chinchilla, not a rat!” the vet snapped back, a hint of annoyance in her tone. “And yes, he did. I’m glad you find the death of an animal so funny.”

The taller blonde frowned. _She hadn’t been laughing, had she?_ “Eh? I never said it was funny, babe.”

“Well, you could try being a bit more sensitive. The last thing I need right now is you taking the piss.” With this Vanessa downed the rest of her glass, pushing it back towards her girlfriend with more force than necessary.

“Woah, steady on Ness. I’m sorry, okay? I wasn’t trying to be insensitive. It’s just how I am, you know that. But I certainly aren’t trying to make you feel any worse. I want to help.” She placed her hand over Vanessa’s, encouraging her to look up. The two met each other’s gaze and Charity was surprised to see tears forming in the other woman’s eyes.

“Oh, don’t cry, babe,” she sighed, feeling guilty. All she’d wanted to do was comfort her girlfriend, and now she’d upset her even more.

“No, no, it’s not you. Sorry,” Vanessa apologised, looking down. “It’s just… You get used to it, you know? Putting animals to sleep, it’s part of the job. But today was really hard.”

She paused for breath, trying to keep a handle on her emotions.

“Augustus – he died of a respiratory infection. The little girl heard him making funny noises and realised there was something wrong, but by the time they got here his breathing was all shallow, and I knew there wasn’t much chance. The kid must’ve only been about 8 but she wouldn’t let go of him, even when I told her the kindest thing to do would be to put him to sleep. She was hysterical, but she wanted to stay with him because she said he’d be frightened if not. So she did, right ‘til the end, holding his little paw and telling him how much she loved him – she said she didn’t want him to worry, that he was her best friend.”

Vanessa blinked as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, and felt Charity squeeze her hand gently.

“I don’t even know why I’m so upset – usually it’s easy to stay detached, but something about that kid really got me today.”

“Don’t cry, buttercup,” Charity repeated soothingly. “I’m not surprised you’re upset, that sounds awful. But I’m sure Augustus wouldn’t want you crying over him now, would he?” Her gentle teasing earned a watery smile from her girlfriend.

“I know, it’s pathetic. I just wish I could’ve done more to help them.”

Charity shook her head vehemently in response. “You’re not pathetic, babe, far from it. In fact, I think you’re pretty bloody amazing.” Wrapping her arm around Vanessa’s shoulders, she pulled her into her side, hands rubbing the vet’s arm comfortingly.

“The fact you’re upset just shows how much you care, yeah? And you say you didn’t do enough, but from what you said you did what’s most important. You made sure Augustus wasn’t in pain and gave that little girl a chance to say goodbye, that’s got to mean something.”

“Yeah, I guess,” the vet smiled gently, sounding slightly happier than she had a few moments ago. She looked up at her girlfriend through watery eyes and chuckled. “That was a nice little pep talk you had going on there. Who are you, and what have you done with Charity Dingle?”

“Oh ha ha,” Charity replied sarcastically, pulling a face. “I can be nice, you know. Sometimes.”

“I know,” Vanessa hummed, toying with the lapel of the taller woman’s blazer. “Thanks for letting me rant, and for cheering me up. I feel better now I’ve talked to you.”

The barmaid leant across for a kiss, satisfied when Vanessa returned the affection this time.

“Always, babe.”

Charity pulled away and smiled at her girlfriend, pleased to see her looking more like her bubbly self. “Hey, on the bright side maybe now you can try out that whole taxidermy thing?” she grinned, raising her eyebrows wickedly.

Vanessa turned to glare at her. “You’re an idiot,” she remarked, corners of her mouth turning upwards. Charity shrugged.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ idiot.”

The smaller blonde shook her head in amusement, arms snaking back around Charity’s waist. “Well, you can’t say fairer than that, I suppose.”


End file.
